


Ours

by akpoptrash1



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mostly Fluff, literally the shortest thing ever, sorry - Freeform, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akpoptrash1/pseuds/akpoptrash1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungkwan loves Vernon. Vernon loves Seungkwan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ours

Seungkwan knew he was in trouble when he first met Vernon. Like, HUGE trouble. Vernon had this brown hair that he would so casually brush out of his dark eyes. He had this smile that seemed more like a line when small and so happy when wide. He had this perfect nose and features of an American. He had this deep voice that echoed in his ears. 

Vernon knew he was going to chase after Seungkwan forever when he first met him. He had this small smile that looked so serene and made you wonder what could have possibly been the cause. He had these dark eyes that held so many emotions. He had these cheeks that were smooth and soft. He had this beautiful voice that gave you chills.

Seungkwan looked forward to the times he could make people laugh. He relished in entertaining people. Yes, he could sing and bring tears or smiles, but laughter. Laughter was this powerful force that made him complete. Vernon's laughter shot out and made squeaks when he took in a breath. It was still deep and it still echoed. Seungkwan could imagine for a moment that his laugh was the only thing in the world. That nothing else existed.

Vernon looked forward to the moments when he could hold Seungkwan's hand. Lounging around in their home, pinkies brushing and thumbs tapping. Walking in the cold, all curled up and hot chocolatey. Holding in sobs of happiness or pain, reassuring and there for you. Pinned to the mattress, sweaty and desperate. I'm here. I'm here. I'm here.

Seungkwan liked to trace trails of love and longing over Vernon. Fingers or lips depending. Starting at his hands that could catch shooting stars. Moving up arms that hold him closer than the oxygen needed to breathe. Circling shoulders that could be leaned on in the few moments of no, it's too much. Past lips that whispered and screamed these meaningless, sticky words. Down a chest that held the heart that sang a lullaby and rapped a new single. Across hips that swiveled and aided in those moments of dance. Light on the legs that were like a waiting thunderstorm when still. Ending on the feet that carried two happy people together for happiness squared.

Vernon liked to waste time doing everything and nothing with Seungkwan. Their bedroom could be used to sit or lay in silence. Quiet. Or it could be used to leap and dance and run around and be as loud as they wanted. Or those rare moments when being loud wasn't good and being quiet meant holding back tears of anger. Then they could leave their house and get ice cream or food or more memories or a breath of fresh air. Just being with him was enough. Just knowing he was there. 

Seungkwan was to Vernon as Vernon was to Seungkwan. Puzzle pieces that fit with no one else. Halves of a whole. Connected and never letting go.


End file.
